


Backup Bestie

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: This is theplease pretend to be my ex coz this girl is clingy afscenario. College AU.





	Backup Bestie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cantilever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantilever/gifts).



Sergio stretches, cracking his tense neck. All the writing is a literal pain. When he signed up for the sports track, he figured there’d be much more, you know, _sports_ but all they’ve been doing so far is _theory_.

Fyi, theory sucks.

No one can really blame him for sneaking out of the lecture. His name is already down on the attendance sheet and it’s not like the professor would realize Sergio is missing, not in the sea of nameless faces in the lecture hall.

There is only so much Facebook stalking he can do in one day. He needs air. He needs to see the sun. This lecture hall is a freaking Moria.

The main entrance to the building is locked and he’d need to use his card to pass through the door – and his card is linked to his fucking timetable, so there is no way he’s skipping school when he’s supposed to have a lecture and the darn system knows it. Someone might notice, it’s not worth the risk.

What the fucking surveillance system doesn’t know, is that the window in the girl’s lavatory is so low to the ground that all he has to do is to pull it open and get out.

He does exactly that. Freedom, here he comes. He slowly stands from his seat and as casual as you please he strolls down the aisle towards the exit and into the embracing arms of Miss Liberty. He can feel eyes on him because he’s the only distraction from the three-hours long torture they’ve been submitted to. The History of the Olympic Games. Essential to passing the midterm. Hah.

People stop paying attention once it’s clear he’s headed towards the lavatories. The professor doesn’t even look up from his notes as he drones on and on.

Sergio checks that there is no one else in the hallway before ducking through the door to the girl’s lavatory – no need to repeat _that_ particular incident from last week – and heading straight to the window.

It’s a beautiful day outside. Not like they’d have known, there are no windows in the lecture hall, only shit ton of dim lights and the faint gleam of the projector.

Hidden from sight, Sergio is happy just to lean against the back wall of the building and turn his face to the sun, closing his eyes and finally feeling alive.

“Sergio!”

Oh fuck. “Hi, Valeria.”

“Sergio! I’m so glad to see you here, what a coincidence, huh?”

Sergio cringes. “Yeah.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you had classes? It’s Wednesday, so that’s History with Mestre, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I–”

“Oh! Let me guess. Are you playing hooky to meet here with someone? Such a lovely, secluded spot.” She looks around eagerly, then taps a finger against her lips, pretending to be deep in thought. “She’s not coming though, is she?”

And there it is, the usual leering and her crazy smile as her eyes bore into him. Sergio grimaces. He’s told her times and times again he’s not into her but his words never stick.

He stubbornly glares over her shoulder, trying to figure out how to get rid of her today. Then, as if on cue, he spots a guy jogging around the building at a leisure pace, all lean and graceful as he moves, and Sergio blurts out, “Actually, I’m gay.”

Valeria blinks at him for a second, then she tosses her head to the side, the long curtain of her hair swishing through air. “Oh, please.” She starts laughing.

He needs to make her believe him, then she’ll finally leave him alone _forever_.

“I’ve dated guys before,” he says, although he hasn’t. He juts his jaw forward, raising both of his eyebrows. He’s been trying to learn how to arch just one but a few weeks ago Cris, his roommate, caught him practising with the mirror and hasn’t stopped laughing ever since. Cris, of course, has mastered and perfected that particular skill as a toddler, undoubtedly.

Still chuckling, Valeria sneers at him, “Yeah, like who?”

Shit. He should have thought this through. “Like – oh, hey, here he comes,” Sergio exclaims, throwing his hand in the air and waving frantically at the figure. The jogger falters, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Sergio keeps waving enthusiastically, and the guy tentatively returns the wave. Goddammit. That won’t fly. He starts beckoning the guy closer.

Valeria stops laughing when the guy actually heads towards them and Sergio has a few seconds of freaking out completely before the guy gets close enough that Sergio recognizes a somewhat familiar face. He tries hard to remember the guy’s name. It’s something with an I. Ian? Darn.

Valeria turns to Sergio, eyes wide as she hisses, “ _Iker?!_ ”

Ha, that’s right. Iker. 

Sergio can’t do anything but shrug and throw her a clueless smile. “Well, he’s–”

Iker catches up with them. He gives Valeria a polite nod and comes to a rest at Sergio’s side. “Hi, what’s up?”

“Iker! Good to see you!”

Iker eyes him suspiciously. “Yeah?”

“I was just telling Valeria how we first met,” Sergio says. His cheeks are starting to hurt, he’s trying to keep the smile on his face so hard. He tries to catch Iker’s eye to make him _understand_ because it’s freaking _Valeria_ but Iker seems to be intent on studying the girl instead. Sergio has to admit that with her hot pink hair and short summer dress, she’s much interesting sight than he is. He huffs, crossing his arms.

Iker shifts from one leg to the other, which brings him closer to Sergio. “Ah. You could say it was an instant connection.”

Sergio nearly fails to keep a straight face and bursts out laughing because it was more like an _instant collision_ than anything else. They were playing a game for the try outs and they weren’t on the same team. Iker has been guarding the goal and Sergio has been trying to send a header past him into the net and then there was the whistle and a sharp pain and the next thing Sergio remembers is Iker’s worried face peering down at him and helping him up.

“It was inevitable, we simply ended up together. That’s the story,” Iker says and Sergio wants to do the happy-joy-joy dance. The coach put them on the same team the first day of the practise and it just worked, that’s what Iker means but Valeria’s eyes are wide as saucers and she’s looking from Iker back to Sergio, trying to wrap her head around it.

“Oh. I see it.” 

“Yeah, we got chemistry,” Sergio nods vehemently. Who cares if he hadn’t seen Iker around after the first two weeks. Though now that he thinks about it, there were some rumours about an injury. Huh. 

The guy seems okay to play along though, and Valeria is eating it up with a spoon, that’s all Sergio cares about. 

Iker grins at him and his eyes are too knowing for Sergio’s comfort. He feels his cheek colour slightly and he has to look away. 

Valeria jerks her head, sending her hair swishing again. “Ugh. I don’t get why you broke up in the first place.” 

With her nose high in the air, she stomps off. Sergio bites his lip because he kinda wants to laugh and kinda wants to apologize to Iker. He pokes the ground with his sneaker, kicking off some grass. 

Iker speaks first, breaking the silence that settled after Valeria left. “You realize this won’t stop her, right? I’d give her three days.” 

Sergio groans. 

“Okay, maybe four if you’re lucky.” 

“I need a new contingency plan,” Sergio sighs. 

“You need a new strategy,” Iker aggress. “When do your classes end today?” 

“Last lecture with Vilajoana ends at six,” Sergio replies, scrunching up his face. 

Iker nods. “I was thinking you could meet me down at the dorms and we could go out for dinner.” He pauses, waggling his eyebrows at Sergio. “If you want to get back together, that’s it.” 

Sergio snickers, fishing out his phone. “I love that strategy. Give me your number?” 

Iker’s grins are the best thing in the world, Sergio decides as Iker rattles off the number. 


End file.
